Talk:Pet (SLASH'EM)
Do we want blatant self-references to wiki markup in main pages? Unless I'm very much mistaken, we don't really want self-references like :The wiki markup pet (SLASH'EM) will expand to pet and produce a link to this page. in articles. Unless there are any objections, I will remove this (nevertheless helpful) advice to a more appropriate place. --Rogerb-on-NAO 21:25, 18 June 2008 (UTC) chamilions It deserves mentioning that you can have a pet chamilion too, by feeding it when it is in the form of something domesticated. It really works. 18:55, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :True, but that also works in normal nethack to tame chameleons. Perhaps it's worth mentioning that the reversion-instead-of-death property makes shapeshifters more useful pets in general in SLASH'EM, though. -Ion frigate 20:21, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Untamable pets Aligned priests, shopkeepers, and hostile minions are completely untamable even with the fun SLASH'EM polymorph trick. Are there any other untamable monsters? I know that the demon princes and medusa are easily tamed. What about the Wizard of Yendor? In Vanilla it's possible to wiz-mode monster create a tame Wizard of Yendor (and not a shopkeeper/priest), but I can't polymorph him even with level drain. Can a Genetic Engineer polymorph the wizard? I'd test this myself but I don't have SLASH'EM installed. I get the feeling he'd make a useless pet, but it might be a good method of keeping him from reappearing. -- Qazmlpok 19:21, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and tried this in wizard mode, and this is what I found: You can polymorph the wizard, but he remains untameable (I tried dozens of times casting charm monster with a level 30 wizard). However, he does at least stay polymorphed for around ~1000 turns, and will reappear in his polymorphed form during that time. Also, he continues to be able to follow you from level to level while polymorphed. I suppose this could be useful to make him less dangerous for a while, though it seems a wand of death would be a simpler and more effective option. I guess for a pacifist, though, it could be easier to just polymorph him. -Ion frigate 19:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::In vanilla, you can slime him (polyself or feed wraith to your pet slime). This incarnation of him then permanently stays polymorphed, but still follows you up stairs and cannot even be pacified. If I read the code correctly, once there are two wizard slimes, any subsequent wizard summoning will then only level teleport one of the slimes next to you. -Tjr 22:15, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, I didn't even think to try sliming. Personally I find that green slimes are too weak and too slow as a polymorph form to have a chance of affecting the wizard, especially since you can't burn Elbereth first like against the demon princes. Polymorphing him into something that respects Elbereth and/or is weak, polymorphing yourself, and then sliming him might work, although honestly I'd say that would be way too much work for what it's worth if you can't completely get rid of him through taming. Possibly for a pacifist, but that'd only apply for Vanilla and not SLASH'EM, because a pet solar would simply be much more effective for dealing with the wizard. Also, I don't believe a pet slime can attack the wizard without conflict. The base level is only 6, and I believe wraith corpses can only raise to base+15. -- Qazmlpok 22:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Elbereth won't work on the Wizard, no matter what. If you need the extra safeguards, try a ring of free action, a stethoscope, max Luck, and several #named potions of paralysis. The sliming discussion stems from my Vanilla wishless weaponless atheist pacifist games: I wanted the cursed Book of the Dead to farm with. As long as the original Wizard lives and the Ritual hasn't been done, the guy will leave you alone. And, BTW, slimes can reach level 21, which is necessary to actually land a blow with conflict. -Tjr 23:06, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::So it requires wraith farming for a pet slime AND conflict? Yeash. How'd you get the book after that, steal as a nymph? -- Qazmlpok 23:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::: I was polyselfless, else I'd have become a nymph in the first place. Essentially I was following all conducts not related to eating. I levelported the slime out, let a succubus steal the book using conflict, and had my normal pets kill the succubus. (The slime thing was a wizmode test. The ascension with polypiling and life saving I claim on my page is real.) -Tjr 02:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Traitor * Can you retame a traitor pet? * Can god-granted minions rebel? * What about spell beings? Do you still get blame for what they kill if you polymorph them and they then rebel? Tjr 16:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :* I didn't see anything to prevent it, but I've never tried to confirm it. :* Minions and spell beings never turn traitor : Qazmlpok 18:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC)